


Floatsam

by lesbomancy



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norri Dekk is invited to the graduation of his daughter by her mother and his wife, Salin Ra'Vool, after a year-long separation between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floatsam

Walking through each day like it were the last, his routines breaking down like a shattered pane of glass with the cracked bits falling prey to gravity. He stopped doing system checks on his ship at first, then he stopped cooking and flavoring his food. A bulk purchase of ration bars kept his body fit as he worked out, the only thing he held onto was his workout routine. He couldn’t fight if he wasn’t fit - he couldn’t work. The work slipped, though. Less researched, more knee-jerk jobs responding to a tyrant in one sector, gangsters in the other which required less and less recon as the months dragged. Bathing went from twice daily to twice a week, shaving left his routine entirely.

He felt like a space wreck, floating by hyperspace lanes as other ships went to and from destinations with purpose and objective. Norri wasn’t sure what his objective was anymore, if he even deserved to have one or if maybe it was time for him to die properly. The war between the two galactic greats was nearing a landslide victory on the Republic’s part and it made him less and less valuable as agents were becoming more proficient, as a lone wolf like Norri was less appreciated in environments sympathetic to the Republic that didn’t require a mole or an assassin.

Hair grew longer, his short beard and shoulder length hair acting like a visible time table to when he surrendered to his depression. How long had it actually been? Norri lost track a long time ago, dates and months and years a useless feature to him as he floated aimlessly between stars and civilizations. He stopped taking his medication, the little bottle flushed down the refresher so that his nightmares and hallucinations and mania could slip back in where they were once defiantly beaten away from. It was old, familiar, and comfortable in it’s misery like a friendly old man ready to burn the house down at a moment’s notice for no other reason than for shits and giggles.

The Holocommunicator in the cockpit had a few dozen messages on it per week, most of them from his family and associates, though for the first time in a month it was from Sal. Each and every one of her messages filled him with equal measures dread and self-hatred. In a lot of ways she moved on, she got better and more educated and was well on her way to being one of the most beautiful drugs-to-doctor stories that ever came out of Nar Shaddaa that didn’t involve illegal gene mods or organ harvesting.

Bright blue holographic fractions of light flickered and formed, the holocommunicator in such a disrepair that it had an actual load time to playing messages. It was the first time in nearly a year she decided to use the visual features instead of leaving an audio message. Her bust assembled just slow enough so that he could remember how had passed - she looked lighter, happier, and her voice wasn’t as strained as it normally was when she messaged him.

When the message finally played, it hit him like a wave. The words didn’t register, they splashed to him and hung on his face and hair, lingering and drying until he understood what they meant in her context. The twins were graduating a musical camp and were going to be one of the acts in their graduation ceremony. Different acts, of course, but close enough so that they could share the bow together to make their mother proud.

Sal wanted to make sure he came. It had been a while since his last visit and while they loved it when he was there, he couldn’t stand to be there overnight or else he’d get an attack. So he was invited, black tie and all, to relish in the small victory their girls had over their childhoods - beloved by both parents and supported in what they wanted. Dance and song, drink and merriment, the whole package you’d expect to get in an Alderaanian academy of the arts, even if it was a juniors program intended for gifted children.

 

A dirty word to Norri, but one that the girls deserved. Gifted with not inheriting another’s life, a stable childhood with love and structure with just enough space and control in equal measure. The holocommunicator held on the end of the message, Sal’s bust looking down as she ended the message. The display on the screen had a lingering checkbox asking if he wanted to save or delete the message. He could delete it - go off and fly into a distant star or into a war and just cease to be, become nothing or an object for someone else.

But as he stared at the flickering bust he found himself overcome with a familiar grief and mourning, a cacophony of screaming inside of his head from all directions which confirmed that he felt the same now as he did when he first kissed her. He loved her, he loved his children - he never thought that he’d be able to think that. Maybe it still wasn’t for him to have it in the way he wanted it but he could have it how she allowed it. Those were the formal rules of the separation.

His finger swiped to the SAVE button, the message loading into the holocommunicator’s memory. The overwhelming anxiety and pain in his head forced him up and to the refresher. His head felt like it was going to pop, like he had a fever as his skin visibly darkened and his breathing became more labored. His throat closed enough so that it became harder for him to breathe, his shirt being torn off and discarded as he wheezed and stumbled through the doorway in front of the sink.

A clumsy hand hit the faucet button and cold water turned on, splashing his hands. He lowered his head and pressed cool handfuls of water to his face repeatedly until the sensation not unlike dying passed him by for the moment. He looked down at his hands, his bare chest and his hair as it fell randomly across his face, most of it wet from the sink. Eyes cast to the mirror where he saw himself and the mess he’d become. He looked homeless - in a lot of ways he was, living out of an old personal starship capable of only short-term hyperspace travel until the engines began to rattle and smell like a mixture of old gum and molten metal.

He pulled open the cabinet in front of him, pulling out a trimmer. He stared at it, then to the mirror for a long time.

he thought. 

He turned the trimmer on, it’s buzz filling up the starship as he spent the next hour trimming himself to something presentable.

 

Parties on Alderaan were always the same affair: important people with large hats being placated to by less important people with equally large hats. For all his traveling in the galaxy, Norri was almost certain that all galactic power structures involve large hats which were considerably shit and unsightly to anyone not in that specific area. He rushed past a group of Organa as they discussed the best braised nerf one could find in the area as he buttoned the bottom of his suit, nervous and praying that he wouldn’t be considered late.

He cast a glance down to his invitation, noting the seat and aisle as he entered through the side door to the massive concert hall. A thousand seater from the looks of it and he happened to be one floor off. He turned around quickly and rushed up a flight of stairs, seeing Salin sitting pleasantly in the front row of the balcony seating, with an empty seat next to her that was no doubt his. The sides of his vision became blurry and his heartbeat faster, he could feel and hear his bodily functions as he slowly approached the mirialan and sat down, quiet as a specter despite feeling like his insides wanted to explode off in every which direction, including the contents of his stomach.

“Fu-.. shucks! Damn, Nor. Scared the vinegar out of me.” Salin sat up straight, her dress modest in almost every way. He could tell she was falling asleep waiting for the show to begin - it wasn’t an Alderaani concert unless it started an hour it was supposed to. Other concert goers were traveling to their seats at the pace of molasses on a cold day, most of them embroiled in being half-asleep like Sal was or deep into their own conversations, a colony of micro-socializations filling up the concert hall like a hive of buzzing insects.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Same to you, girls were scared you weren’t gonna make it. How’re you keepin’?”

“Well,” he lied.

“Keepin’ out of trouble?”

“No,” he said quietly.

“Well, when you get that sorted maybe you can come visit the girls again. Can’t keep hitting the reset button if you’re not going to stay the path, Nor.”

“I’m… trying.”

“Now, I know that but try a little harder this time. I can’t wait forever, can’t live in between like it’s normal.”

Norri sat quietly, staring at the balcony in front of him, the thick hand-carved wood patterns depicting some glorious royal mural or another, lacquered and shiny in the theater lighting. Salin made a face, wiggling in her seat as her ass fell asleep.  
“Sorry,” she murmured.

“Don’t be. I understand.”

“... almost didn’t recognize you at first. With the new hair-thing-do goin’ on.”

She looked him over again. His jet black hair was grown but not overgrown. Shoulder length hair was pulled back into a bun and his beard was neatly trimmed, accenting his face so that his cheekbones looked all the more sharp. Even through the added hair she could tell he wasn’t sleeping or doing anything well - he was tired, he looked older than either of them combined and his vacant stare was just like those when he came home after killing someone.

“C’mon, girls want to see their dad smilin’. I invited ya here because I want you here,” she half-lied.

Norri was about to respond as the lights dimmed and the theater announced it’s opening act: An Alderaani Spring Announced By Thrilled Thranta, a thirty-minute sonata. At the helm of the instrumental piece was none other than Keida Dekk, the Dekk twin who enjoyed things a little less rough than her sister did. The crowded hall clapped politely until it was socially acceptable to stop and they all sat down after Keida took to the stage with her instrument. She spoke with a small, proud voice which refused to show any of the anxiety that the child no doubt felt. Keida’s eyes glanced up to the balcony, making sure her mother and father were there as she described the piece and why she chose it and how the academy changed her life for the better.

Sal and Nor both grinned at her little presentation, their hands on their knees as Keida sat down and got ready to play. It was your typical Alderaani piece, fluttery and carefree with plenty of room for creative pacing. Despite it’s perfectionism, the academy saw things like everyone else on Alderaan saw it - art and beauty were transformative, unique to each individual. Norri closed his eyes, letting the music tell it’s own tale. He felt it pass through him, into him, just like it did when he was a child and his mother would sing to him.

It was a comfortable blanket, a plush soft brace behind him that assured him that it would be okay that made him lightheaded and... happy, for the first time in many months. Sal looked out the corner of her eye at him as she listened, her face softening as she could make out glimpses of the man she fell in love with. Her green fingers fussed with the material of her dress, wiggling towards the armrest between them, playing with the patterned cushion as she wiggled closer to him.

He could feel the pressure change, he wished he could describe how he felt to her, how it was like flight and being immobilized all at once. Norri’s fingers wiggled to the edge of the armrest, fingertips brushing against the space between Sal’s thumb and forefinger. It was electric and breathtaking with Salin biting her bottom lip, trying her hardest to resist the urge for   
, the   
which she desperately wanted and missed. She swallowed harshly and tried to calm her beating heart, the intensity of it. Her finger slipped underneath his followed by her whole hand. She turned it, the textures and familiarity so sorely missed that it was like they were discovering touch for the first time in their lives, each line and crease and bump inspected and caressed until both of their palms were pressed together, accented only by the soft hollow notes played by their daughter.

Their fingers squeezed together. He could feel her blood rushing to and from each digit, each muscle as it tensed and each tendon as it shifted underneath her soft skin. She was warm, practically on fire, and she stood up suddenly without letting him go. Salin guided them out to the empty hallway as Keida’s music still played on speakers, softer and less intrusive. Wordlessly, Norri pulled her towards the restroom, the surprisingly modern door sliding up into the doorframe as they entered the empty washroom.

Salin was breathing heavily, caught up in the act as they both scoped the room out. The sink area was pristine, covered in the same patterned deep wood as the rest of the furnishings in the academy building. She almost opened her mouth to speak but Norri whipped her around, picking her up and gently laying her against the wall near the sink. His facial hair tickled at her neck as he kissed at it roughly, lips carving a path to her mouth with each suck being a loud pop echoing throughout the bathroom.

She moaned softly, gasping as her nails dug into his suit, swiping down to play with his belt, her arms shaking so badly she almost couldn’t unhook the thing. Saling kept her hand jammed between them, stuffing it into his pants to her partner’s erection straining against cloth. She bit her lip again, stroking him; remembering him. His hands were as gentle as they always were but they adventure worse for wear. He roughly bunched the material of her dress as he felt up her breasts and pulled the hem up to her waist, his hand sliding down her panties and her delicate mound flat, feeling her warmth and wetness against his palm.

Norri tore at her panties, pulling them down hard as she did the same with his pants until they hung by his ankles, his underpants not far behind. They paused collectively, fondling each other’s genitals as a pause in the music caused them both to open their eyes and to look at one another, his fingers sliding between the green folds and her fingers wrapping around his length. She bit her lip and raised her leg, his hand hooking underneath it as she hopped on the tips of her shoes. Salin’s nails dug into Norri’s shoulder as she repositioned and she pulled herself up, his body bracing her against the wall as he hefted her up and he guided his cock against her wet opening.

Her lips formed a small ‘o’ shape as he rubbed it against her, slowly sliding in as he lowered her onto it, hand guiding it until her nails bit in hard. It was a tight fit, tighter than ever before and both of them nearly came from the anticipation of it. He pressed her against the wall more, both of his hands cradling her ass as she wiggled onto his sex. Salin opened her eyes, lids barely open enough before she opened her mouth - he greeted her open mouth with his own, lips spread apart and tongues meeting for the first time in a year. The hot, wet textures drove them both to quietly moaning into one another, her lipstick smearing against his beard and skin as his hips began to pump in and out, savoring the moment.

Her legs dug into his backside, curling at the knee so both of her heels spurred him on like a beast of burden, her panties still dangling by one of her ankles as she encouraged her lover. Norri took the order well, the heat between them causing each of them to sweat ever so slightly as he pumped in and out of his lover, her ass slapping against the wall hard as he bucked into her. The echoes of music, moaning and flesh slapping against flesh filling the washroom and spilling into the hall. Her hands went up and down his body as he kept her supported, her fingers moving between them so that she could rub at her pleasure nub. The other went to his hair - hair she remembered being far shorter. It grasped firmly, tugging and pushing where she wanted him to be as she enjoyed the textures and love between them.

His beard burned and tickled at the same time, scratchy and soft in equal measure as much as he was. She felt herself nearing her climax, moaning throatily into Norri’s mouth that she was going to as he was fucking her, their flesh slapping sharp enough to almost hurt. He pressed her hard against the wall, one of his arms supporting underneath her as the other batted her arm away and he began to pleasure her little nub, fingers rotating and pressing around the slick appendage as his hips moved in and out until she tensed around him, one of her legs twitching wildly in the air, the other slamming hard into his back, heel nearly breaking the skin as he stayed upright with her.

Both of her hands dug into his back, snagging a thread on his suit and hurting the flesh underneath as she came. Hot breath and a loud moan was muffled as they kept kissing, her form paralyzed as she came and Norri only lavishing more and more affection onto her as his cock tensed and sent it’s load into Sal. They continued on until both of them couldn’t move, their faces pressed against each other with Sal’s arms slack around his shoulders, her legs hanging free in much the same way.

Norri let her down after noise in the hall prompted Salin to freak out, the mirialan scuttling towards the nearby stall to clean herself up. Norri did the same, pulling his pants up and rebuckling his belt. He swallowed harshly, breathing heavily as he exited and washed his hands for nearly a full minute, soaping his hands up until the flesh was raw. When Salin took up next to him, soaping her own hands up her voice echoed throughout the hall; quiet and meek and unlike Salin Ra’vool.

“We-.. uh, we can’t… do that. That didn’t happen. Just leave after you’ve said hi to the girls,” she croaked.

He finally let the water rinse his hands free of soak and skin, staring at the drain as he nodded silently. She left the bathroom, quick as they entered it, and the door slid closed again. The whiplash in emotion drove him to a dark place but the glimmer of hope was there - they connected, however briefly, and it was almost like it was… but better, in a way. He looked himself in the mirror as he dried his hands, staring into his own eyes. He promised to be better, he promised to stop working, he promised to stop lying, he promised to be more communicative, he promised to stay out of his head.

, his inner thoughts quickly reminded him.

He frowned, shaking his head free of intrusive thinking and went back to the theater room. Sal sat quietly, avoiding eye contact and didn’t even acknowledge him as he sat down. He understood why - she probably felt like she was weak for indulging in him, a worse person for it. As Keida’s set ended and she stood up to take a bow so did the entire ballroom, applauding her vigor at one of Alderaan’s most boring songs. He understood Salin even if he didn’t understand himself and even as she refused to look at him again he couldn’t help but agree.

Before long he would just be another piece of floatsam in the big dark once more. Wreckage of someone who used to be something, the hull of a man who used to be Norredi Dekk, the debris of a husband and father who knew how to communicate with those he loved. Floating. Weightless. No progress, no decline.

Drifting.


End file.
